Même si c'est un démon, je ne peux résister
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: La suite de Si j'étais vraiment un démon, tu ferai quoi?


Chapitre 2 : Harry est à moi, je l'aime tellement

Ceci se passe dans une quelconque…église de campagne

« Allez…S'il te plaît mon père, je n'en peux plus...Pendant combien de temps exactement as-tu l'intention de me repousser? »

Un homme était à cheval sur un autre, tout les deux sur un lit.

« Mais, Harry...Tu es tellement pâle... »

Si vous vous demandez ce qu'un démon fait dans la maison de dieu...

« OUI! ET C'EST DE TA FAUTE...Tu ne veux pas me laisser faire...Je suis en train de dépérir... »

« Wah...A...Alors...Tu es vraiment un incube, hein...Est-ce que ça veut dire que ton énergie vitale est en train de diminuer? »

« BON DIEU! CE QUE TU PEUX ETRE MAUVAIS PERDANT! »

...Pour faire court, c'est comme ça.

« Mon père...Ne m'aimes-tu pas...? » Harry avait dit cela en rapprochant se bouche de son vis à vis.

« C...C'est...Tu...Je...Je t'aime, mais » Il passait sa langue le long de la jugulaire ce qui empêcha le prêtre de parler plus.

« Hein que tu m'aimes?...Moi aussi! Dans ce cas pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour si peu... »

Harry tentait vainement de passer ses mains sous les vêtements de Draco.

« Ce...Ce n'est pas aussi simple...! »

Avec l'aide d'une de ses mains, Draco essayait de repousser encore et toujours le démon loin de lui.

Cependant, Harry cessa toute activité puisqu'une voix venait de retentir autour d'eux.

« Oho...Pour un démon tu t'entend plutôt bien avec un prêtre... »

Les deux protagonistes firent en même temps:

« Hein! »

BADABOUM! Quelque chose venait de tomber sur le dos de ce pauvre Harry, pendant que notre père hurlait.

« OUAAAH! »

Cette chose était en fait un homme, ou plutôt un démon, vu les cornes qu'il possédait sur la tête.

« Franchement...mon propre petit frère, qu'elle honte. Bon je t'accorde que pour avoir réussi à séduire un prêtre...Tu dois être plutôt doué comme incube, mais... »

Pendant ce temps, Harry lui, soufrait affreusement. En effet, la piste d'atterrissage de l'inconnu était son dos, et il avait très mal, Draco s'inquiétait même pour lui.

Harry devint donc vulgaire.

« C'est quoi ton problème? Du con... »

« Je m'appelle Sirius. Je suis ton frère ainé. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mettre en colère.

« Mon frère...? On ne se ressemble pas du tout! »

« On ne se ressemble peut-être pas, mais tu appelles ça comment, toi, ces trucs qui te poussent sur la tête?

Il venait d'agripper les cornes qu'Harry avait sur la tête, lui faisant ainsi mal, et faisant s'inquiéter Draco.

« Pff...C'est parce que tu as été élevé dans le monde des humains. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne sais pas qui tu es... »

« Harry, par tout les saints, qu'est-ce que c'est... » Fit le père, tenant sa croix serrée entre ses mains.

« Comme si j'en savais quelque chose... »

« ...Peu après que tu sois né, par le plus grand des hasards...Il semblerait que tu sois tombé dans une fissure entre les dimensions... On est 106 frères et soeurs, donc a mis du temps avant de réaliser ce qui c'était passé! Vraiment désolé! »

« Sympa...C'est fou ce que vous faites attention... » S'énerva Harry.

« Ah, ne t'énerve pas. En tant que frère ainé, je me suis porté volontaire... Pour venir te chercher en personne. Enfin bref, rentrons à la maison. »

« Quoi? Hé...! Attend s une seconde! Rentrer à la maison? Tu crois que je vais simplement faire tout ce que tu dis? Je n'irai nulle part! Je suis très bien ici! »

Sirius avait commencé à lui prendre la main pour l'emmener dieu seul sait où, mais en entendant son petit frère résister, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander la raison de ce refus, puis de continuer par le fait qu'il se fichait complètement de ce que Harry souhaitait, le sommant de venir avec lui.

« J'ai dis que non! Je ne viendrais pas. »

« Harry! Lâchez-le! -Draco venait de fermement s'interposer entre les deux protagonistes- Vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas envie de vous suivre. Ca suffit! »

« Mon père... »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, humain! » Sirius entra dans une rage folle, et, usant des pouvoirs qu'il possédait, commença à influencer la faculté de Draco à respirer, le faisant s'étouffer petit à petit.

Ce dernier tomba sur le sol, les deux mains autour de cou, se demander ce qu'il se passait, agonisant.

« Mon Père! Mon Père... Bordel, mais tu lui fais quoi là? » Harry agressait Sirius, le sommant de libérer Draco de son emprise.

« Tu es réellement du côté du prêtre... C'est vraiment honteux. Je vous regardais tout à l'heure, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? Si tu ne t'insinues pas dans les bonnes grâces de cet humain, tu ne pourras même pas te nourrir? Si tu dois supplier quelqu'un comme lui, pourquoi n'en fais-tu pas tout simplement ton esclave sexuel? Tu es un incube, c'est le moins que tu puisses faire. »

Harry et Draco furent stupéfiés pas ce que Sirius venait de dire. Personne de censé ne ferait ça à qui que ce soit.

« Connard! Non mais attends! Le Père m'a sauvé la vie! Lâche-le tout de suite espèce de vieux trou duc' dégarni! »

Harry, semblant plus en colère que jamais, venait de violemment donner un coup de pied dans le postérieur de Sirius, provoquant la surprise de celui-ci, et la disparition de son emprise sur Draco.

« Mon Père! Est-ce que ca va? Tiens bon! »

Et pendant ce temps-là, Sirius marmonne dans sa barbe, qu'il n'a d'ailleurs pas.

« Aïe... Sauvé la vie? Dégarni? Tu oses t'adresser à l'ainé de cette façon! »

C'est vrai... Si Harry est un incube... Alors il peut se servir de pouvoirs mystérieux... Est- ce que les sentiments de Draco... Ça ne serait pas... Si?

« Ah! Tu es réveillé? Merci Mon Dieu... » Draco, présentement allongé dans un lit, vient de se réveiller après quelques heures endormis.

« … Harry? … Cet homme? » Commença à s'inquiéter Draco.

« C'est bon! Je 'lai viré. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de retourner là-bas... Je le chasserai encore à coup de pieds! Héhéhé... »

Quels pouvoir terrifiant il a, ce Sirius.

« Dis, mon Père... Si tu es d'accord maintenant... Tout à l'heure... On a été interrompu, n'est-ce pas? Je...Ne peux plus me retenir... » Harry semble vraiment être mal en point, toutefois...

« Arrête... » Et avant que Harry n'ai pu embrasser Draco, celui-ci lui donna une baffe retentissante, le faisant ainsi reculer.

« Mon Père... »

« Harry...Tu...Tu es vraiment un incube. »

« M... Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu reviens encore là-dessus? »

Draco essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'incube tout en restant dans le lit.

« Je n'arrive plus à comprendre ces sentiments... Ces sentiments que j'ai... Si tu es en train de me manipuler avec tes pouvoirs de démons... »

« Mais je ne suis pas en train d'utiliser des pouvoirs bizarres! » Tenta Harry. Mais Draco se saisit de sa croix tout en ordonnant Harry de ne pas le toucher, puis de brandir sa croix vers le démon.

« Je...Je ne veux plus que tu m'embrouilles l'esprit... »

« Mon Père... » Cette discussion obligea donc Harry à sortir de la maison de Draco, afin que celui-ci ne se mette plus en colère.

Une fois sortie dehors, Harry, vacillant, se dirigea vers le jardin, où Sirius attendait, perché sur un arbre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu as l'air complètement abattu. »

« T'es encore là toi? Bon sang, quelle obstination... »

« Tu as changé d'avis? Tu veux rentrer? » Demanda Sirius, souriant.

« A cause de toi, le Père me déteste maintenant... » Draco semblait souffrir plus que s'il était blessé physiquement.

« Eh bien eh bien... J'ai de la chance... » Expliqua Sirius, bien content de pouvoir enfin remplir sa mission.

« Je...Il croyait que j'allais utiliser des pouvoirs bizarres sur lui, même si je n'en suis pas capable...Si c'était à propos de ma personnalité, je pourrais changer, mais...Quand c'est ce que je suis, je n'y peux rien... S'il me déteste à cause de ça... »

Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux douloureusement fermés

« Harry...? Attends, hé, Harry arrête! Attend une... » Mais trop tard, un incube en dépression se transforme; et peu de choses peuvent le faire redevenir comme avant.

POV Draco

J'ai l'impression que quand Draco n'est pas là, c'est beaucoup trop calme, ça fait bizarre... Je ne voulais pas lui dire toutes ces choses. Et à cause de moi, il avait cette expression si triste sur le visage.

Cette chambre... Est-ce qu'elle à toujours été aussi grande et vide...?

Harry...

Il aurait pu... Essayer de se défendre un peu plus... Il a abandonné si facilement... Je... Alors que c'est moi qui l'ai chassé...

Je suis si égoïste...

Le vent tape contre ma fenêtre... C'est pas possible!

Il va vraiment retourner là-bas?

Fin POV

« Harry! Harry! Att... »

Sirius est dehors, des ailes déployés, tenant un forme sphérique entre ses mains.

« Est-ce que Harry... »

« Harry? Tu le cherches? Il est juste là. » Et Sirius désigna du menton la boule qu'il tenait.

« HEIN! » CA? IMPOSSIBLE! »

« C'est pourtant vrai. »

Draco se précipita sur Sirius, le bousculant, et lui demandant des réponses.

« Pourquoi est-il comme ça? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Harry? Ce n'est pas drôle! »

« Harry s'est transformé tout seul... Moi aussi ça m'ennuie. Si je le ramène à la maison dans cette forme, notre père sera encore plus énervé contre moi. »

« C'est pas vrai... Mais alors, pourquoi...? »

« Eh bien... Quand les démons et les esprits sont au bord du désespoir, ce genre de chose arrive parfois... »

Au bord du désespoir? En lui disant toutes ces choses, Draco l'a énormément blessé.

« Pff, on n'y peut rien. Même s'il est comme ça, je suppose que c'est mieux que de ne pas le ramener du tout. »

Sirius s'apprêta à s'envoler, mais Draco s'agrippa fermement à l'un de ses ailes, lui criant d'attendre.

Lorsqu'il parvint soudain à lui arracher la boule Harry des mains, il s'éloigna jusque dans la maison, mais c'était sans compte que Sirius le suivrait à l'intérieur.

« Hé! Rends-moi ça, toi! »

« NON! Harry est à moi...! » Puis, se rendant compte de sa phrase, il resta stupéfait, tout autant que Sirius.

POV Draco

Je suis un idiot...

« Cet humain... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de... »

J'ai essayer de rendre Harry responsable de ce que je ressens... Je l'ai tellement blessé qu'il s'est transformé et s'est renfermé là-dedans. La vérité, c'est que je... Harry...

« Je l'aime tellement... Je vous en prie, ne me l'enlevez pas...! »

Fin POV

Un flash de lumière apparu, et Harry refit son apparition, serrant le Père dans ses bras, sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Vrai de vrai? Mon Père! »

« HARRY? »

Sirius, stupéfait qu'il soit revenu si vite, ne sut que dire, sans compter que Harry venait de sauter sur Draco, le renversant par terre, hurlant son prénom.

« Harr... Harry, attends... Sirius est encore là... Ah! » Harry venait de parcourir son cou à l'aide de sa langue, continuant de faire gémir le serviteur de Dieu en insérant une main dans son pantalon, la déposant sur son sexe déjà dur.

Et Sirius restait en témoin de la scène, écoutant les multiples gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche si délicieuse de Draco.

Un scène à couper le souffle se passait. Draco, couché sur le sol, le souffle anarchique, la chemise largement ouverte sur son torse, Harry léchant la moindre parcelle de peau mise à découvert.

Sirius s'affaissa sur lui-même, avant de se décider à rentrer, recevant le remerciement de Harry.

« Harry... »

« Mon Père, ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure... Ca m'a rendu vraiment heureux. »

Une main sur son torse, l'autre entre ses jambes, les lèvres sur l'un de ses tétons, Draco ne sut que répondre.

« C'était... Je ne pensais pas.. C'est de la triche... Te transformer comme ça, en boule... Je croyais que tu ne redeviendrais plus jamais normal... »

Harry les avait tout les deux redressés en position assise, avec Draco devant lui, entièrement dénudé, se laissant faire.

« Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que ça arrive... A partir de maintenant, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne me fasses plus trop souffrir... Hum, ça a l'air délicieux... »

Et sans rien dire, Harry pris l'érection de Draco en bouche, comme si elle était une délicieuse friandise, provoquant des gémissements toujours plus nombreux de la part de Draco, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne dans un cri.

« Je le savais... Mon Père, tu es vraiment délicieux... »

Le Père devint tout rouge, le traitant d'idiot. L'idiot se releva, se plaçant devant son entrée, près à le pénétrer.

« Vu que je suis un incube... Si je ne mange pas, je pourrais mourir... »

« Aah...Ha...Haaa...Ne...AH! Ah! Ah AH!... »

« Et j'ai l'intention de ne manger personne d'autre que toi... Mon Père... Je t'aime tellement... »

Et ils vinrent tout les deux, l'un entre eux deux, l'autre à l'intérieur du second.

Et après ça, Sirius revint plusieurs fois, mais...

« Si je l'embarque de force... Il va encore se transformer en boule, et ça sera encore trop compliqué. Père est furieux tu sais... Je me demande quand je serai capable d'accompagner ma mission. »

...Celui-ci repartait toujours bredouille.

Pour quelqu'un que s'est posséder par un démon offensant... Il est surprenant de voir à quel point la prêtre semble à sa manière heureux.

« Tu promets de ne jamais me laisser mourir de faim? »

« A...Avec modération, d'accord? »

FIN


End file.
